Watashi・Ai・forU!!
Watashi Ai forU!!, (ワタシ・愛・forU!! lit. I Love forU!!) The lyrics were written by UM-E-MO and composed/arranged by Junky. Game Stats Easy * Stage Level: ★★★☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ * Required CP: 10 Normal * Stage Level: ★★★★★☆☆☆☆☆ * Required CP: 30 Hard * Stage Level: ★★★★★★★☆☆☆ * Required CP: 50 Video Full PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Sou satougashi mitai ni (ukandekuru youna) FUWAFUWAshita kimochi Nee kyou no watashi kawaii desho (watashi no iro ni KIMI wo somete ageru) KIMI wo somete ageru (jitto matte nante DAME ne) datte motto kagayakitai noni (saa) Tomaranai (tobikomou) TENSHON dakara (te wo) motto (totte tsurete iku yo) tsurete iku yo koi mo (TOKIMEITA mama ni KIRAKIRA shiyou) issho ni KIRAKIRAshiyou dakara (nee yakusoku da yo) yakusoku da yo itsumo (yosomishitenaide) zettai watashi wo mitete (watashi wo mitete) Nee mou kizuita no kashira (awai kimochi mo) let’s go koiSURU otome (oh yeah) ima afuredashisouna (yume mo koi mo zenbu) KIMI ni ageru yo (oh yeah oh yeah love for you) love for you chottoshita koto mo nayandetara taisetsuna koto mo todokanai janai (todokanai janai) (hazumu RIZUMU ni shi wo makasete) utau (singin’ singin’ now MERODII) Tomaranai MERODII sora he (fly high) takaku (saa te nobashite) te nobashite todoke FUWAFUWAshita kimochi mo oh yeah (FUWAFUWAshita kimochi mo oh yeah) Ah… kagayaita ima ni shiyou yo (te wo) dakara (totte tsurete iku yo) tsurete iku yo koi mo (TOKIMEITA mama ni KIRAKIRA shiyou) issho ni KIRAKIRA shiyou dakara (nee yakusoku da yo) yakusoku da yo itsumo (yosomishitenaide) zettai watashi wo mitete (watashi wo mitete) |-| Kanji= そう 砂糖菓子みたいに（浮かんでくるようなフワフワした気持ち ねえ今日の私かわいいでしょ（私の色にキミを染めてあげる）キミを染めてあげる） （じっと待ってなんてダメね）だってもっと輝きたいのに（さあ） 止まらない（飛び込もう)テンション だから（手を）　もっと（とって連れて行くよ）連れて行くよ 恋も（トキメイタままにキラキラしよう）一緒にキラキラしよう だから（ねぇ約束だよ）約束だよ いつも（よそ見してないで）絶対私を見てて（私を見てて） ねぇもう気づいたのかしら（淡い気持ちも） let’s go恋スル乙女（oh yeah) 今あふれ出しそうな（夢も恋も全部）キミにあげるよ （oh yeah oh yeah love for you)love for you ちょっとした事も悩んでたら 大切な事も届かないじゃない（届かないじゃない） （弾むリズムに身を任せて） 歌う（singin’ singin’ now メロディー）止まらないメロディー 空へ（fly high）高く（さぁ手伸ばして）手伸ばして届け フワフワした気持ちも oh yeah(フワフワした気持ちも oh yeah) Ah…輝いた今にしようよ （手を）だから（とって連れて行くよ）連れて行くよ 恋も（トキメイタままにキラキラしよう）一緒にキラキラしよう だから（ねぇ約束だよ）約束だよ いつも（よそ見してないで）絶対私を見てて（私を見てて） |-| English= Yes, just like sugary confection (just like floating) a fluffy feeling Hey, today I’m cute aren’t I (I will dye you with my color) I will dye you (it’s no good to just stay waiting) because I want to shine even more (come on) This can’t be stopped (let’s dive in) Tension That’s why (my hand) more (grab it and take me along) take me along The love as well (while it throbs, let’s make it shine) Let’s make it shine together That’s why (hey, it’s a promise) It’s a promise Always (don’t look away) Be sure to look at me (please look at me) Hey, I wonder if you realize it (also the burning feelings) let’s go, young girls in love (oh yeah) Right now the thing that feels like it will overflow (dreams and love and everything) I will give it to you (oh yeah oh yeah love for you) love for you If you’re troubled by petty things the important things won’t reach as well, right (won’t reach) (entrust your body to this stimulating rhythm) Sing (singin’ singin’ now Melody) Melody that won’t stop To the sky (fly high) higher (come on, extend your hand) extend your hand, let it reach also with this floating feelings oh yeah (also with this floating feelings oh yeah) Ah… let’s me a shining present (my hand) that’s why (grab it and take me along) take me along love as well (while it throbs, let’s make it shine) Let’s make it shine together That’s why (hey, it’s a promise) It’s a promise Always (don’t look away) Be sure to look at me (please look at me) Category:Lyrics Category:Tokyo 7th Sisters